<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What the Stars Can Say by RydiaAsuka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001616">What the Stars Can Say</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RydiaAsuka/pseuds/RydiaAsuka'>RydiaAsuka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Symphonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dad reveal, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RydiaAsuka/pseuds/RydiaAsuka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I trust you have no objections?"</p><p>As a matter of fact, Kratos very much did have objections. Only this time, Botta wasn't coming to save him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kratos Aurion &amp; Lloyd Irving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What the Stars Can Say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I trust you have no objections?"</p><p>Kratos' blood ran cold. No...objections? That couldn't mean—even Yggdrasill couldn’t be so cruel. But he was raising his hand, mana coalescing there, and he was pointing it towards—</p><p>Someone screamed Lloyd's name, and Kratos' body moved before his brain. One moment he was standing uselessly aside, and the next he was between Lloyd and Yggdrasill, a shield of mana surrounding them.</p><p>The blast was a killing blow, and shield or not, it could not prevent him from being thrown back, colliding with the very person he was trying to protect. They landed hard, Lloyd grunting as he bore the brunt of Kratos' weight. </p><p>Lloyd groand, "Ow..."</p><p>"Kratos you <i>traitor</i>!"</p><p>The sweeping of wings alerted Kratos to Yggdrasill's coming. Pushing himself up, Kratos kept his body in front of Lloyd, even as the furious leader of Cruxis closed in on them. </p><p>"<i>Move</i>!” </p><p>"You can kill me, but you will not harm him," Kratos said, voice cold as ice and body unmoving. Why? Why did it have to come to this? His plans were so perfectly in motion! His betrayal wasn't supposed to be known, yet. It was too soon.</p><p>"Oh, I'm not going to kill you. But you're going to wish you were dead!" Yggdrasill yelled, reminding him far more of Mithos the child as he raised one hand threateningly. </p><p>Kratos clenched his teeth and stood his ground. As long as Lloyd was safe, what happened to him didn't matter.</p><p>"Lloyd, run."</p><p>"K-Kratos, I—“</p><p>"We're too late! Get—“</p><p>As quickly as the new voice came, it cut off. It still succeeded in drawing the room's attention, however. Including Yggdrasill's. </p><p>Kratos seized his chance. Renegades were questionable allies at best, but Kratos would take them over Cruxis at the moment. Predictably, Botta was at their head. Kratos had little doubt what they were here for, however, and blessedly that aligned closely enough to his own goals that he was more than happy to use them.</p><p>He grabbed Lloyd's wrist, summoned his wings, and took flight. Behind him, Lloyd grunted in pain as he stumbled to his feet and was dragged along at a shambling run. Despite his struggles, Kratos didn't dare slow even for a second. Yggdrasill was a dangerous friend. </p><p>He was a devastating enemy. </p><p>"Run!" he yelled to the remainder of the Chosen's group. "Go with them!" He threw Lloyd forward so that he stumbled into Sheena, but remained upright. "I will fend him off."</p><p>"Wait, Kratos—“</p><p>He ignored Sheena, ignored the surprised looks on their faces, and drew his sword on the one man he had never truly wanted to face.</p><p>"You filthy, <i>disgusting</i> traitor! Kratos!" </p><p>He stood his ground as Yggdrasill caught him, Eternal Sword in hand. Their blades met, with more vigour and hatred than they ever had before, and the resulting clash sent vibrations up his arms. </p><p>"Kratos! Wait! Come on!" Hearing his son beg was hard, watching him die, again, would be harder. </p><p>"Lloyd we must be going!" Raine said. "Come along!"</p><p>"Kratos get down!"</p><p>At Botta's yell, Kratos blindly obeyed, recalling his wings and dropping like a stone into a ready crouch. </p><p>Several blasts of light flashed, and Yggdrasill was forced back by the sudden barrage. A glance behind him confirmed that the Renegades were hard at work keeping it up. Good, if he could just find an opening—</p><p>"Kratos, come on!"</p><p>Lloyd again. Kratos steeled himself and looked up. Yggrasill was hard-pressed just to avoid the bombardment. Could he...?</p><p>He stopped thinking. Against his better judgement, he darted up and followed them from the tower. He might live to regret this choice, but that was for later.</p><p>After all, what was one more?</p><p>~</p><p>The trip to the Renegade's base was made significantly shorter thanks to the unexpected, but not unwelcome, deployment of Rheairds. Scam or not, the Regeneration did have its perks. </p><p>Kratos chose to fly himself, hanging back and keeping an eye out for any signs of pursuit. Thankfully, he did not spot anything and they were able to travel in relative peace. </p><p>Ahead of him, he could barely hear voices over the whirring of engines and propellers. He could not hear well enough to determine exactly what they were saying, but he heard his own name several times. Unsurprising, considering the circumstances. At least they weren't outright condemning him. He thought.</p><p>The sun was just beginning to set as Kratos followed the machines into the hangar. The instant his feet touched the ground, the doors began to close behind them. Dispelling his wings, Kratos walked over to where Lloyd and the others were dismounting the machines. </p><p>Thankfully, the hours-long flight had tampered the excitement that had exploded once the fear had faded. The group simply looked tired, now, as they stood slowly on stiff legs. </p><p>"Follow me," Botta said. </p><p>Too tired to argue, even Raine plodded after him. Kratos followed at distance, hanging back as Botta let them into an empty barrack. </p><p>"Rest up, clean up. Do whatever you need to do," Botta instructed. "Come see us when you're ready."</p><p>Kratos, for his part, merely grunted noncommittally and took up post outside the door. </p><p>"...are you coming in?" Genis asked hesitantly.</p><p>"I will be fine." Kratos replied.</p><p>"Good," Raine said coolly, then shut the door. He could hardly fault her suspicions, and frankly had no desire to. He was perfectly content being mistrusted and hated. It was no more than he deserved. </p><p>"Kratos? Come with me," Botta said.</p><p>"No, I am fine here." Nobody would try to harm Lloyd with him here.</p><p>"...very well. I will tell him you are here." </p><p>"Him?" </p><p>"...an old friend of yours. Lord Yuan."</p><p>Kratos scoffed. Of course; he should have realised. Yuan was tired of this whole process, had been for years. Small wonder he was sitting at the head of the Renegades. </p><p>"I will see him later."</p><p>Botta frowned, but nodded as he finally departed. Kratos sighed and turned his attention towards the room, where he could hear hushed voices that were only slightly muffled by the door.</p><p>"...what are we gonna do, Sis?" Genis was asking, voice soft. </p><p>"I suppose we will...talk to their leader, then determine our next move from there," Raine replied, sounding...tired. </p><p>"...and what about...Kratos?" Sheena asked. </p><p>"We will have to part ways with him," Raine said firmly. "We cannot trust him after that display."</p><p>"I don't agree," Lloyd said, his voice strained but still firm. "I've been thinking, and...well, what he...what he did, I'm sure he has his reasons. My gut says he's a good guy."</p><p>"Lloyd!" Genis snapped back. "What about Colette? He knew this would happen to her, and he didn't do anything to stop it! We can't just...trust him!"</p><p>"So did the professor," Lloyd retorted. "Listen, I just—he saved my life, Genis. He can't be all bad."</p><p>A soft whine from Noishe drifted to him. </p><p>"Honestly, Lloyd, you are too trusting," Raine said. </p><p>"...I...I can't say I'm happy with Kratos," Sheena said, voice soft, "but...if it wasn't for Lloyd's gut, I wouldn't be here. I'm really grateful that you all took me in, so maybe..."</p><p>Raine sighed. "I swear, you are all too trusting."</p><p>Kratos, personally, had to agree.</p><p>Genis sighed. "Okay. Let's just...take a nap."</p><p>"I think I'll take a bath—“</p><p>Kratos tuned them out. Before long, total silence fell. Privately, he was relieved that they could rest. They deserved a break after the day they had had. He would stand guard. </p><p>...he would stand guard forever, to ensure Lloyd's safety.</p><p>Kratos tried to use the reprieve to consider his options, but the train of thought kept slipping away, instead choosing to fixate how close he had come to losing Lloyd as a result of his own hesitation. If the man actually wanted Lloyd dead, that was...bad. Kratos had to think of something.</p><p>Lloyd was alive and safe. At least for now.</p><p>The thoughts, the fears, turned over and over in his mind until the sound of stirring came from the room. First, paws on the floor, then a groan —from Lloyd, he thought. More sounds followed, after, as the group slowly roused itself.</p><p>Kratos could not see outside, from his spot in the hallway, but full dark had to have fallen by now. Kratos would guess it to be about two hours to midnight. </p><p>"Lloooooyd, can't we go in the morning?" Genis groaned.</p><p>"C'mon, Genis, don't you wanna know what he wants with us?"</p><p>"Lloyd is right," Raine said, sounding reluctant. "Now that we've gotten some rest, we should find out why we are here sooner than later. Now is as good a time as any."</p><p>And night was a good time to run, though Kratos doubted she would give voice to that. </p><p>Kratos remained silent and still until the door was wrenched open, and—</p><p>"Kratos! How long have you been here?" Genis yelped.</p><p>"All evening," he said. </p><p>Lloyd looked like he wanted to chime in, but Raine spoke up first, "Do you know where we're going?"</p><p>"I assume the same place as last time," he replied stiffly, and set off. </p><p>The others quickly fell into step behind him. Lloyd still seemed like he wanted to say something, but he must have reconsidered, and the short walk was taken in total silence. Once they reached the door, Kratos shoved it open, revealing none other than his oldest friend.</p><p>"Kratos, I'd say it's good to see you, but I can't say it really is."</p><p>Kratos merely grunted in response.</p><p>Yuan sighed. "As charming as ever."</p><p>"I am hardly here to strike up conversation, pleasant or otherwise," he retorted dryly. </p><p>"How about you tell us why you saved us," Raine interjected sharply. </p><p>"Kratos has not told you?" Yuan asked, brows raised. As if that were a surprise...</p><p>"Not...exactly," Lloyd muttered. </p><p>"You will have to forgive me for not knowing exactly what is apparently going on amongst your...Renegades, Yuan," Kratos said.</p><p>Yuan snorted. "I have a feeling you're smart enough to piece it together."</p><p>"You want to stop the Regeneration."</p><p>"Correct."</p><p>"Why?" Lloyd asked. "Isn't it supposed to be a good thing?"</p><p>"That really depends entirely upon your viewpoint," Yuan replied, shrugging. Walking around his desk, Yuan leaned back against it, arms folded. "And from where I stand...it's not. The whole process needs to go."</p><p>"And how do you propose we do that?" Kratos asked, tense.</p><p>"I think you know the answer."</p><p>"...perhaps," he conceded."</p><p>"That's uh, great and all. But we don't," Lloyd said.</p><p>"That is because you don't need to know," Kratos said stiffly.</p><p>"Doesn't he though, Kratos?"</p><p>Kratos started, frowning. "Yuan..."</p><p>"This concerns him as well," his...friend continued, unfazed by the unspoken threat. "As long as you remain defected, Yggdrasill has cause to hunt him."</p><p>Kratos scowled, but could hardly refute the point. Yuan was right. </p><p>"What? Why? What's so special about me?" Lloyd demanded, his confusion clear. </p><p>Yuan ignored him. "So it seems like you're stuck between a rock and a hard place, and I'm your only answer."</p><p>"Get to the point," he said, annoyed. Yuan was bad enough, Yuan gloating was...</p><p>"Kratos, we aren't enemies. At least, we don't have to be. I know you don't agree with this messed up world. I certainly don't. She wouldn't, either. He needs to be stopped."</p><p>Kratos took his time responding. He let his gaze wander over the confused faces of the Chosen's companions, lingering extra time on his son. "...you...are asking a lot."</p><p>"What if I wasn't?"</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"We both know what happens to you if the seal is broken."</p><p>"What seal? What are you talking about?" Lloyd demanded.</p><p>Yuan ignored him. "But...what if it didn't?"</p><p>"Yuan..." Kratos hedged. </p><p>"Listen, Kratos, you aren't the only one who can research. I started nearly two decades ago, when you first defected. I thought, maybe...we could work together on overthrowing this whole operation. If that happened, well...I wasn't going to just let you go without a fight. Then—well, you know what happened."</p><p>Kratos grimaced. "...I went back."</p><p>"Eventually, yes. But I still have a theory, and I still think it'll work. I'm willing to share it with you, on one condition."</p><p>Kratos sighed. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. That wasn't about to stop Yuan, though.</p><p>"You have to tell him."</p><p>Kratos frowned. "No."</p><p>"Kratos, listen to yourself! You have a chance to have it all! Drop the stupid, stubborn pride, and—“</p><p>"No."</p><p>Yuan scowled. "You're an idiot. A stupid, stubborn idiot."</p><p>Kratos shook his head. "I fail to see why this even matters to you."</p><p>"There are plenty of reasons why. You'll fight harder? You'll have a purpose? Dammit, maybe you'll be a just a tiny bit happy?"</p><p>"I hate to interrupt and all—“</p><p>Kratos raised a hand, silencing Raine. Damn, how did Yuan manage to get to him so effectively? "...is that honestly what you believe?"</p><p>"Yes, Kratos. It is. Dammit, we used to be friends, or have to completely forgotten that?"</p><p>Kratos frowned. Yuan...had known about Anna. He'd been Lloyd's godfather. He'd...helped them, once. And before even that, they had been...best friends. Long, long ago.</p><p>It wasn't completely unbelievable, but...</p><p>"Is this why you took us? Was this your plan?" Kratos demanded. </p><p>"My plan was to have Botta kill the Chosen."</p><p>"What?" Lloyd growled. Had he been a dog, he'd be bristling. "How could you—“</p><p>Again, Yuan ignored him. "But if that went awry, and it did, he was under orders to take them. I didn’t think Yggdrasill would actually be stupid enough to push you like that."</p><p>Kratos grunted. </p><p>"With them, I'd leverage you into doing what I wanted."</p><p>"Exactly how would that have worked? Kratos was deceiving us, remember?" Genis muttered. </p><p>"Oh, it would have," Yuan said pointedly. "He actually has a heart. Somewhere."</p><p>Kratos shook his head. "Yuan..."</p><p>"We can do this, Kratos. We have the pieces, now. If we work together, we can topple it. Fix it all. We can even save the Chosen if you want to."</p><p>Yuan was right, of course. And Kratos did want that. For his son. A chance to know Lloyd. To live...at least a little longer. With Lloyd.</p><p>"...very well," he conceded. "I will hear your plan."</p><p>"Not yet. My point still stands. Tell him."</p><p>Kratos tensed at that. Had Martel been a real Goddess, he might have sworn by her name. As it was, he simply tightened his jaw and stalked from the room.</p><p>~</p><p>Lloyd looked around in disbelief. He had followed less than half of that conversation, but he thought he'd gotten the gist? At least...of the important parts?</p><p>"...so, we can save Colette?" He asked tentatively, glancing towards the door Kratos had just exited.</p><p>"Yes, we should be able to manage that much." Yuan? Yuan, replied.</p><p>"...and...what else?"</p><p>"I assume they know a way to save both worlds, but," and here, Raine hesitated, "it sounds as though it will have an uncomfortable affect on Kratos."</p><p>"Also correct," Yuan replied. "But first. Lloyd. You should go after him."</p><p>"...what? Why me? Shouldn't you—“</p><p>"No. Kratos is a terrible stick in the mud with no personality settings aside from cold and angry. He also barely knows how to talk. The more people you put in front of him, the worse it gets."</p><p>"Uh...okay. Let's say I do go after him, where did he go?"</p><p>"He's outside the door."</p><p>"...oh. Um."</p><p>"Lloyd, you stay right here," the professor said, sternly. "We do not know how far we can trust them."</p><p>"Sis is right, Lloyd."</p><p>"...I'm gonna have to agree."</p><p>Well, with them all saying no...</p><p>Lloyd headed for the door. He was...curious, now. What could be so important Kratos would only talk to him about? </p><p>"Lloyd Irving, you stay—“</p><p>"Let him go," Yuan said. "I honestly mean it when I say he could not be in better hands."</p><p>Behind him, Lloyd heard Raine start to argue, but then the door closed, leaving him alone with...Kratos.</p><p>~</p><p>"Uh. Oh. You're actually...here." Kratos merely grunted. "So...you, uh...need to tell me something?"</p><p>Kratos turned and walked away. </p><p>"Hey! Listen, I—“</p><p>"Are you coming?"</p><p>"Wha—uh. Oh. Right."</p><p>Just like that, Lloyd's footsteps picked up, jogging up to him. They walked in silence for several long minutes. Kratos honestly didn't know exactly where he was going, but he followed his intuition and eventually found what he sought: a hatch in the ceiling.</p><p>"Kratos, where are we—“</p><p>He jumped up and caught the latch, letting the staircase down. "The roof, I presume." Then he headed up.</p><p>True to form, Lloyd immediately stomped up after him. They quickly found their way out onto the roof from there. Out here, under the cloudless, desert sky, the stars were perfectly visible. Kratos settled a short ways from the hatch and gazed up. </p><p>After a moment, Lloyd settled next to him, then followed his gaze skyward. “Oh—oh wow. Man, that's incredible."</p><p>Kratos nodded. "I...enjoy the stars," Kratos admitted slowly, testing.</p><p>"Oh wow, you too? Man, I haven't stargazed in so long." Here, Lloyd seemed to hesitate. "I...hope he wouldn't be upset."</p><p>Mystified, Kratos remained silent, inviting Lloyd to continue should he so choose. Eventually, he did, "My...dad, I mean."</p><p>"You do not mean Dirk, do you?"</p><p>Lloyd shook his head. "No, sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. What did you want to talk about?"</p><p>"It is alright," Kratos assured, voice calm. "I do not mind."</p><p>"...oh, uh. Then yeah. My dad, I think he used to tell me about the stars, sometimes. I've always really liked stargazing. Like it was a way to stay close to him, even though..."</p><p>"...even though he is gone?"</p><p>Lloyd nodded. "I wish I'd gotten to know him. I'm sure he must have loved me and Mom. I just...wish he could have been buried with..."</p><p>"You are certain he is dead, then?"</p><p>"...why else wouldn't he have come?"</p><p>Kratos' heart tore. </p><p>"Dad told me my mom was...really confident he'd come for me, but he never did. I used to wait outside for hours waiting for him." Lloyd sighed. "I stopped, slowly, but part of me always hoped..."</p><p>"Lloyd...I am sorry."</p><p>Lloyd shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. You didn't bring me out here for me to mope around. I'm really lucky. Colette and Genis are the best friends a guy could have, and my dad is amazing. I'm really happy."</p><p>Still, Kratos was more sorry than he could ever give voice to. He needed to tell Lloyd, but the words. They wouldn't come. </p><p>"I just got to have three parents, is all. Really, I'm luckier than most kids."</p><p>"Can you tell me about the stars?"</p><p>Lloyd brightened at the distraction. "Professor Sage always said I was too obsessed with them, but I kept studying. Dad got me every book he could buy." Laying back, Lloyd pointed skyward. "That one is Gnome."</p><p>Following suit, Kratos tucked one arm behind his head. </p><p>"I had to look really hard to get its name, but I bet that's because...it's a summon from Tethe'alla, isn't it?"</p><p>"That is correct," Kratos said. </p><p>Kratos could hear the smile, the pride, in Lloyd's voice. "I knew it. I always liked Gnome since it's so weird. Doesn't it almost look like it has a collar on?"</p><p>Kratos' lips quirked. "Or a bow."</p><p>"A—hey! You're right." Lloyd laughed. "Well, I guess there are a lot of extra stars out there. Maybe another one has a picnic basket."</p><p>Kratos snorted lightly. Gnome was actually one of the more accurate constellations, though the bow was pretty unbelievable unless you knew him personally. "Perhaps."</p><p>"That one is Aska, right?"</p><p>"Yes, and Luna is over there," he said, pointing. "Forever reaching for one another."</p><p>"It's kinda sad, isn't it, Kratos?"</p><p>"I do not think they are truly separated," he said easily. </p><p>"But here, they always are."</p><p>Kratos nodded. "I suppose they are."</p><p>Lloyd fell silent a moment, then pointed excitedly. "Do you know that one, Kratos?"</p><p>"Brave Vesperia," he said after a moment, studying the stars. </p><p>"Wow, really? I had to look really hard to find that one. Only one book mentioned it."</p><p>Kratos nodded. "I am impressed you found it at all. It is...not well known."</p><p>Lloyd nodded, idly tracing the eight-pointed star with his finger. "I wonder what it's from."</p><p>"...you know, Lloyd, I actually do not know."</p><p>Lloyd laughed. "Oh, because you know everything?"</p><p>Kratos shook his head. "I certainly do not."</p><p>Lloyd elbowed him lightly, surprising Kratos. "You sure act like you do."</p><p>Kratos sighed indulgently. "Only when I actually know."</p><p>"Which is most of the time, apparently."</p><p>Kratos frowned. "Why don't you tell me more about the stars?"</p><p>Lloyd was all too happy with the distraction, looking back at the sky. He was silent for a long time, then at length, asked, "Kratos? Do you know...if that's a constellation?" </p><p>Following Lloyd's finger, Kratos' breath hitched faintly. Nine brilliant stars surrounding what almost looked to be a staff. In fact, that was exactly what people had viewed in the past. </p><p>"Well," Lloyd continued at his silence, "I mean, I know it is. It's called The Staff, but..."</p><p>"...do you think that is wrong?" Kratos asked carefully, voice neutral. </p><p>"The ring! Of stars. Everyone I've asked, and every book, says they're just...stars. But I really feel like they're part of it!"</p><p>"...what do you think they are?"</p><p>"...you...promise you won't think I'm crazy? I mean I'm so dedicated to this idea, even though literally everyone says I'm wrong, but—“</p><p>"I promise, Lloyd."</p><p>Lloyd cut off and sighed. "Okay, well, see how the other spirits' constellations are kind of...around it? And then there's the ring of nine stars? I really feel like it represents...the summon spirits. But like...all of them. At once. Somehow."</p><p>"...it is called Maxwell."</p><p>Lloyd's breathing stopped, causing Kratos to glance over, alarmed. "You," good. Breathe, "that's <i>it</i>. That's the name! Kratos I'm <i>sure</i> of it. That's the name my father told me! Dirk, he wrote it down. I'd forgotten, but I used to look at some...notes he kept for me. Stuff I told him about my parents. That was on there!" </p><p>Kratos didn't say anything, still struggling to find the words he needed. </p><p>"...but...how. No, why? Why doesn't anyone..."</p><p>"Maxwell...is in disgrace."</p><p>"Disgrace?"</p><p>Kratos took a deep breath. "I will tell you, but it may be...difficult to believe," he said softly, seriously. </p><p>"Why is that, Kratos?"</p><p>"Tethe'alla and Sylvarant were once one world," Kratos said. He fell silent, letting Lloyd digest the information. </p><p>"One world? How is that possible?" </p><p>"The world was split in two, using the power of Origin. The one who did it..."</p><p>"Was it...the same Mithos? The one who Undine, Efreet, and Sylph had their pacts with?"</p><p>Kratos found himself smiling. "You have a good intuition, Lloyd."</p><p>"Was it Mithos the hero, Kratos? They let Sheena for a new pact with them, and you said, if the holder was dead..."</p><p>"Once again, Lloyd, your perceptive skills do not fail to impress me. That is correct, after a fashion."</p><p>"Heh." Lloyd beamed, before turning serious again. "So, Mithos split the world? Why?"</p><p>"He believed it would save it."</p><p>"How could that possibly be a good thing?"</p><p>"His reasoning was...complicated. I do not wish to get into it, here. But it was a large part of Maxwell's fall." </p><p>Lloyd didn't say anything, clearly waiting for him to continue, so Kratos did, taking a deep breath. "After the worlds were divided—you have to understand, Lloyd, there were people living in each country. They woke one day to a planet that was irreversibly changed. For most, something was lost. A friend. A family member. It ended the war permanently, it delayed the loss of mana, but people are terrible at looking beyond what is immediately in front of them.</p><p>"As a whole, humanity was furious, and as a result they turned on the one being whose power may have prevented it."</p><p>"...Maxwell?" Lloyd tested.</p><p>"Maxwell," he agreed. "Now, to understand Maxwell you must also understand that Maxwell is, largely, completely disinterested in the affairs of elves and humans. In his mind, that is Origin's area, and truly, it was Origin's power that split the worlds. </p><p>"But still, the fact remains that Maxwell, theoretically, could have prevented it. So in retaliation, he was...forgotten. Written out of history. He is undoubtedly out there, but even I do not know where."</p><p>"...so, they even renamed his constellation?"</p><p>"Correct. And no one lives who knows otherwise."</p><p>"...except you. And...my father did."</p><p>Kratos swallowed. </p><p>"Hey, Kratos? I get why you know. The whole Cruxis thing, right? But how would my dad have known? Do you think...was my dad tied up with them, too? I mean, my mom was even at one of the ranches, right? So...do you think it's possible?"</p><p>"...the truth is, Lloyd, that I am the one who told you."</p><p>"...you?" Lloyd's eyes widened, and his breath hitched. "Did you—Kratos, did you know my parents? Is that what Yuan wanted you to tell me?"</p><p>Kratos looked away, gazing out over the desert. Lloyd was so...earnest. So hopeful. And Kratos was about to dash everything. </p><p>"I...knew your mother," he agreed. </p><p>"Kratos!" Lloyd now sounded a touch angry. "Why didn't you <i>tell me</i>—“</p><p>Kratos continued over him. "I told you about Maxwell on our late-night talks. Truly, I am...surprised, at how much you apparently took from those. Most of the time I thought you were asleep."</p><p>Lloyd was stunned into dead silence. </p><p>"Anna, she would...chide me, at times, for taking you out so late, but she wasn't truly that angry. She was just...happy I was making such an effort to be involved. When she got pregnant, I was...not the most confident man. But you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me." He turned at last to look at his son's dumbstruck face. "Never doubt that."</p><p>"K-Kratos...what are you..."</p><p>"...for better or worse, Lloyd, I am your father. I am more sorry than I can say for all the hurt I have caused you. I—when you fell, I believed you had all died. I searched, but...but all I found..." He trailed off. One bloodied, red shoe...</p><p>"You—but—why didn't you—“</p><p>"...I had no wish to hurt you," he said softly.</p><p>"You—how do you think this won't hurt me?! Hiding it from me? You're—“</p><p>"Until tonight, I saw no path that did not end in my death." That stopped Lloyd cold. "I have...chosen to trust Yuan in this, but if he is wrong, my death is inevitable."</p><p>"You...you can't be serious."</p><p>Kratos shook his head. "I wished...to spare you the pain of losing your family twice."</p><p>"So...so somehow it's better that I never get to know you at all? That's...it's not fair! I would...<i>always</i> pick to know you. No matter what. You're—“</p><p>"You do not know what you're saying—“</p><p>"No, <i>you</i> don't. Do you know how long I've wanted this? How many nights I laid awake, daydreaming? I used to beg Noishe to find you, you know. All I wanted...was to know about you and Mom. I love dad, but...I love you guys, too."</p><p>"Lloyd..."</p><p>His son wasn't done. "If you died, right...right now, I'd still be happier for having known you. You were...always a piece of my life that was missing. I'm so happy I got to meet you."</p><p>"But, Lloyd...I deceived you."</p><p>"Did you?" Lloyd's voice was quiet, but steady. "You didn't hesitate to help us when Yggdrasill threatened me. So why? What are you...Kratos, what are you planning?"</p><p>"Lloyd, that is not—“</p><p>"Don't tell me you can't tell me! Don't I deserve to know?"</p><p>"...Cruxis has...resources." He finally conceded. "I thought, perhaps, I could find a way to fix all the wrongs we've done. And I could keep an eye on you," he admitted. "As long as I played loyal lapdog, I thought he'd leave you alone."</p><p>"But he didn't."</p><p>"He tested my loyalty," Kratos said. "It did not go in his favour."</p><p>"I gotta admit, I'm glad it didn't." Lloyd chuckled awkwardly. </p><p>"I...am sorry I hurt you," Kratos said. "But you never need to worry. You will always come first."</p><p>Lloyd rubbed the back of his head, looking away. "Uh...thanks."</p><p>They lapsed into a silence that was only mostly awkward. Kratos wasn't certain what ill effects his oversharing might have, but for the moment, it seemed to have...alleviated some of Lloyd's pain. It would have to be enough, at least for now. </p><p>"...what...was Mom like?"</p><p>Kratos' breath hitched at the question. It shouldn't be so unexpected, but he could not say he was prepared for it. At length, he let out a soft huff.</p><p>"...you," he said shortly. "Stubborn and passionate, and too trusting for words. She loved you fiercely, and she would have gone to the moon and back to keep you safe."</p><p>"...Mom," Lloyd breathed. </p><p>Kratos waited. Waited for the question he wanted to answer the least, but Lloyd deserved answers to the most.</p><p>"...you really loved her, didn't you?"</p><p>"More than anything...except for you."</p><p>Lloyd cleared his throat awkwardly. "How did you meet her?"</p><p>Kratos shook his head. "That is...not a nice story, Lloyd."</p><p>"I still want to know."</p><p>Well, he'd spilled everything else.</p><p>"It was...at the ranch." Kratos shook his head. "Kvar's."</p><p>"You saved her, didn't you?"</p><p>"...I suppose that is true." At least until—</p><p>"Kvar told me you killed her. That isn't true. He killed her."</p><p>"Lloyd..."</p><p>"Kvar killed Mom. Everything that happened—it was his fault. Not yours."</p><p>Kratos caught Lloyd's earnest gaze, and felt his will to argue evaporate. Instead, he swallowed thickly. "...thank you, Lloyd."</p><p>"...I get it if you don't want to tell me all about it right now, but someday, I want to hear the full story."</p><p>Kratos' gaze softened. "Whatever you want, Lloyd." Hesitantly, he reached over and placed a hand on Lloyd's messy mope of hair, so like his mother's in colour...and so like his father's in unruliness. "Whatever you want."</p><p>Lloyd's eyes, a sharp mirror of his own, only faintly softened with his mother's brown, welled up. With a sharp sniff, Lloyd stubbornly wiped his eyes with the back of one glove, though he did not look away. "...thanks...Dad."</p><p>Before Kratos could wrap his mind around that, Lloyd had shifted closer and wrapped his arms around Kratos' neck. Kratos hesitated only a moment before slowly returning the gesture. Lloyd stiffened, but quickly relaxed. </p><p>"...I...really missed you."</p><p>"...I...am truly sorry, Lloyd. My son."</p><p>They didn't speak for a long moment. Kratos left Lloyd to break away first, and at length his son did so, wiping his eyes. "...hey, uh...can you tell me more about the stars?"</p><p>Kratos smiled faintly and pointed to the sky.</p><p>Yes, he could do that.</p><p>~</p><p>"Wait! Wait I got another one! You must know when my birthday is!"</p><p>"You...do not know your birthday?"</p><p>Lloyd's and Kratos' voices drifted down from above as Genis stepped outside the Renegade base. They had spent hours searching for the pair, after they had successfully given Yuan the slip, and after looking nearly all night, Raine had demanded they leave, convinced Kratos had stolen away with Lloyd. Thankfully, that did not seem to be the case, though why they were on the roof...</p><p>"Nope! I mean, Dad and I always celebrated it on the anniversary of the day we moved into our house, but..."</p><p>Kratos chuckled sadly, a sound utterly foreign to Genis' ears. "...I suppose that is understandable. You were born on the fourth day of the month of Efreet, at one o'clock in the morning." Here, Kratos' tone lightened faintly. "During a thunderstorm."</p><p>"Wait, really? That means," Lloyd paused. Genis could practically hear the gears grinding, "I'm...already eighteen?" The voices stopped, and though Genis did not hear, he assumed Kratos answered. "Cool! I have to tell Genis—oh! But what about...Mom?"</p><p>"You were born two days prior to your mother's twenty-fourth birthday. She...said you were the greatest gift she ever got."</p><p>"...oh. I...wish I could have...known her."</p><p>"As do I, Lloyd."</p><p>Genis did not know what to make of the conversation, and judging by the expressions on his companions' faces, neither did they. He certainly knew what it sounded like, but...that wasn't possible, was it? Kratos had known Lloyd's parents?</p><p>...how?</p><p>"Was I named after anyone?"</p><p>"Your maternal grandfather," Kratos said, voice infinitely patient. "Now I believe we should go greet our company."</p><p>"...company?" Lloyd's question was quickly followed by the teenager's heavy stomping, and a moment later he came into view high above them. </p><p>"Genis! Guess what—you'll never believe it!"</p><p>Genis' heart stopped when Lloyd leapt off the roof. He needn't have worried, as Lloyd's exsphere allowed such stupid stunts, but it was still jarring to watch. </p><p>Landing safely, Lloyd jogged over to them. "Professor, Sheena." He glanced at Colette, expression tightening slightly, but he quickly hid it behind an excited smile. "Colette, you too! Guess what—“</p><p>"I would say Kratos has revealed something of your parents to you," Raine said, voice clearly disapproving. She didn't believe it. </p><p>Lloyd, however, was already shaking his head. "Not...really. Well, sort of. Kratos is, uh..." Lloyd trailed off, glancing up at the roof where Kratos had strode into view, but not flown down. "He's...my dad."</p><p>"Lloyd, you cannot possibly believe—“</p><p>"Lloyd, that's crazy!"</p><p>"Whoa, no way. That's not—“</p><p>Everyone spoke up at once, but Lloyd wasn't having it. </p><p>"No! Listen, I know what you're going to say. He wants to use me. He's taking advantage of me—but he's not." Here, Lloyd looked directly at Raine. "He...knows things. Things like...oh! Those stars!” Lloyd pointed to the sky. “The Staff. They're actually called Maxwell. My father taught me that. He's the only one who knew."</p><p>Genis blinked, confused, but any further objections died on his tongue. How could he argue in the face of such earnest certainty? Sheena seemed to be in the same boat. Raine had no such reservations. </p><p>"Lloyd this is insanity. I have told you, those stars—“</p><p>"Aren't anything significant. I know. But they are, Professor. I remember my dad teaching me about them, and Kratos...he knew, too."</p><p>"...you two do look alike." All eyes darted to Sheena, who jumped. "Uh...sorry. I just...I've always kinda thought you two looked kinda similar."</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous—“</p><p>"...no, Sis," Genis murmured. "She's right. Lloyd has Kratos' eyes."</p><p>Raine sighed, her frustration clear. "You three...fine. But Lloyd, please do not get hurt if this comes back to bite you."</p><p>Lloyd glanced away, up to where Kratos was watching them in total silence. "...it won't. I trust him, Professor. I...trust my dad."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sometimes, you just gotta return to your roots and write some Symphonia fanfic. </p><p>Personally, I just...wanted a story where Kratos opens his mouth and owns up to the truth. Emotionally constipated idiot I adore him. (Anyone else find it super frustrating that in English Lloyd uses the same word for both Dirk and Kratos? It's so much easier in Japanese fffffff.)</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>